To characterize the metabolic adaptation of the brain to neuroleptic intervention for the purpose of identifying factors associated with therapeutic responses. This study will use Positive Emission Tomography (PET) and the deoxyglucose method to measure the immediate and long-term effects of neuroleptic treatment on regional glucose metabolism.